


A Well Dressed Man

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cigarettes, Corset, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smoking, men in corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Steve likes that tight feeling, in more ways than one, and well if Bucky likes the visuals... who is he to deny him?





	A Well Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to the BuckyxCorset event on Twitter. Or in this case, StevexCorset... because, well, obvious reasons are obvious...


End file.
